Episode II: Robot Evolution
Episode II: Robot Evolution is the second episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 2nd overall. Plot SpongeBob is ambushed by a ton of Robots, but 2 mystery guests are just in time to save the day! Transcript episode opens with SpongeBob surrounded by 8 robots in the jungle. SpongeBob: Stay back, you won’t want to mess with me. Fighter #1: Get back, you proverbial machines! Fighter #2: Give me the launcher. Fighter #1: Let’s show them what we’ve got. You go right, I’ll go the opposite. SpongeBob: Who are--- Fighter #2: Run, it’s gonna blow! SpongeBob, you too! unknown number of grenades explode, thus killing all of the robots. Fighter #1: Let’s get to somewhere safe. SpongeBob: Wow, thank you all so much. What can I ever do to repay you? Mr. Krabs: mask It’s fine, young lad. We’ve just got to stick together. It’s a good thing me and Sandy were there before they called for backup. SpongeBob: Backup? Sandy: Yeah, that happened to us. It was a good thing we got hold of these weapons before they surrounded us. SpongeBob: I’m glad I found you guys! Mr. Krabs: So what are you even doing out here boy? SpongeBob: Looking for Patrick, I lost him in World War III. Mr. Krabs: Well, I’m sure that--- Krabs is cut off when a multitude of robots come out of the grim forest they’ve just previously escaped to find refuge in. SpongeBob: How in the world is that even possible? Sandy: Eugene, the tear gas. Mr. Krabs: But that has a lot of consequences, we didn’t even get that from anywhere, you just found the container lying on the ground. SpongeBob: Uh, guys. They’re coming way too fast, we really need to do something right now--- Sandy: Do it. Mr. Krabs: It’s not working at all! Krabs and Sandy get cornered by the plethora of robots surrounding them. They then come to SpongeBob as he struggles to keep the robots at bay. SpongeBob: I’m running out of ideas on how to stop them. Also, I’m running out of ammo. Sandy: Uh, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Oh boy. We’re in for a wild ride. unknown fighter comes out of the shadows, a timer can be heard ticking, the unknown fighter and SpongeBob eliminate a number of robots giving Mr. Krabs and Sandy time to escape. Fighter: Run! timer then counts to zero, and a bomb explodes. SpongeBob: Where are we going? Mr. Krabs: Just keep running, there may be more coming. Fighter: You guys run, I’ll take care of this. SpongeBob: Uh, Sandy? Who was that? Sandy: Oh, you wanna tell him? Mr. Krabs: That’s our daughter. SpongeBob: What? Woah, I never knew you two had a daughter, or a son, or a--- Mr. Krabs: Well, we haven’t told a lot of people. We’ve just been fighting this tyranny for a long time that we haven’t been around a lot of people. SpongeBob: Oh, um, what’s her name again? Sandy: Her name’s Candy. Mr. Krabs: We should really go somewhere fast. There may be more reinforcements nearby. SpongeBob: How about the old Barg’N-Mart? Mr. Krabs: Wasn’t that a target for robots a few days ago? SpongeBob: Well, I heard a few of the fighters took them down and claimed the area. Mr. Krabs: How about the old Chum Bucket? SpongeBob: I haven’t heard about that place in a long time. It’s quite remote from where I’ve seen all these robots come in and out. Sandy: I suggest we go there. Sure does seem safe. SpongeBob: Uh, how about Candy? Mr. Krabs: She’ll come back. I hope she’ll be fine. SpongeBob: Well, if you ask me she’ll be really fine. Looks like she can take down all of those robots, even double the amount if there are more reinforcements. Candy cutting open a Robot, wires like guts pour out with oil like blood. Sandy: Yeah, let’s go. a montage of them running and Candy slicing and dicing robots, episode ends Appearances * SpongeBob SquarePants IV * Sandy Cheeks VII (debut) * Eugene Krabs XII (debut) * Candy Cheeks-Krabs (debut) * Robots Trivia *The issue (comic) adaptation of this episode has a caption very different than the episode title, "Robot Rampage", coming March, 2018. *The writing and directing for this episode was May 2nd to 4th, 2017.